


Quickie

by tanoshii_koushi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/F, Fainting, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Love, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex, Submission, Submissive Character, Teasing, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanoshii_koushi/pseuds/tanoshii_koushi
Summary: I had sexy thoughts at midnight and this is what was the result~Check out my twitterhereand my tumblrhere~If you're interested in commissioning me, message me on any of my social media platforms~





	Quickie

God, she had been teasing me all day. My mind was absolutely frazzled from the constant throbbing between my legs, the ever so slight moistness between my thighs, always just prevalent enough to keep my mind aware of it. She drove me to the edge of my limits; she had me sitting in a public bathroom stall staring at my moist panties and barely being able to stop myself from shoving my fingers straight up my pussy as I emptied my bladder. I had to fucking cross my legs in front of a client while I served them coffee because her constant teasing was making me lose control. My heartbeat was fluttering all over the place, sometimes making me lightheaded as I imagined her shoving herself into me, pushing harder and harder as I begged her and drooled -- drooled right into a client's soup. God, this day was a roller-coaster, but I was finally home and ready to get myself fucked brainless.  
I barely got myself through the door before I was tearing my clothes off. You'd think I had walked home through a rainstorm with how wet my leggings and panties were. The cold air swirling around my pussy and ass forced me to shiver -- a shiver of both anticipation and desire. I already knew she was in the bedroom, just as I knew she was already waiting -- naked and ready to go. I gently rubbed my pussy as I climbed the steps, finally able to do something about this constant noise in the back of my mind. As I stepped into the bedroom, I was overcome by her; before I knew it, I was pinned to the ground - merely another prey for the fearsome predator above me. I watched her lick her lips as I felt my heart skip a beat -- god, I had been waiting all day for this.  
It started with her running her bumpy, rough tongue up my chest, searching for my tits. I felt her tongue circle between my tits, running all the way up to my neck soon after and causing my face to warm considerably. Then my spine sent a jolt to my brain, shocking me with pleasure as she bit down my left nipple. I gasped -- but felt it shoved back in my throat as she started to choke me. I felt no fear, only pleasure as she bit my left nipple, squeezing my throat tighter as the air drained away from my lungs, filling with pleasure instead. I was craving her now -- craving her with a lust I couldn't control. As I started to feel my heart pound and my vision waver, she let me breathe again. I latched onto the opportunity, sucking the cold, stale air down my throat... finally a reprieve from -- I screamed with pleasure, suddenly feeling my pussy getting pounded. She never let me forget how vulnerable I was -- how I was just a toy for her pleasure as she slammed her fingers into me again. I couldn't hold it anymore; all day long she had been toying with this primal feeling inside of me and now that she was bringing it out, nothing could stop it. I slammed my legs together as I felt pleasure shoot through my body -- my nerves firing like an engine in overdrive, my body quivering as the lustful energy forced its way out of every pore in my body. And then it suddenly all stopped, my body fully calming as I collapsed onto the floor.  
I opened my eyes, feeling myself resting on the bed now as she lay above me, her long blonde hair dangling just above my face. She giggled and I smiled back at her, as she gently rubbed my hand. She passed me a glass of water and I slowly allowed the cool liquid to flow down my throat -- knowing that she had staged all of this just for me. And knowing -- even more than before -- that she would always take care of me, especially in times like now, when the simplest things would mean the most.


End file.
